Behind Closed Doors
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Mukuro is quick to take Fran in after his grandmother passes away, his main goal in doing so teaching him how to pleasure him and his boyfriend, Bel. Somehow, it becomes more than just that when Mukuro truly starts to love Fran. AU, B69, BelxMukuro, 6926, MukuroxFran, B2669 BelxFranxMukuro
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Belphegor hated about his boyfriend, it was that the younger male always took so long coming out of his classes because he had a bad habit of staying behind to ask questions and finish his notes. It didn't make sense to him – perhaps because he hardly ever did his work in the first place – and was nothing but an annoyance.

Maybe this habit wouldn't have been _so _irritating had it not always caused Mukuro to miss the first bus back to Namimori and instead have to wait for the next one; Bel had always said there was no point in going to school one town over, but the younger disagreed, purely because Kokuyo's school uniform often got him excited – the taller of the two had _very _strange fetishes.

Finally, when the bus arrived after what felt like years of waiting, the blond boy was met by the sight of heterochromatic eyes and silky blue locks. A grin plastered itself to Bel's face as he stood up from the bench, closing the distance between them. He was as forceful as ever as he crushed their lips together with bruising force, his bony hands gripping tight the green jacket as he rubbed their hips together.

The younger male soon pushed his lover away once he needed air, his smile as playful as ever. He ghosted his fingers through soft blond hair as he said softly, "I have something to tell you, Belphegor."

Bel cocked his head to the side as he waited impatiently, loving surprises. He spoke in an eager tone, his skinny body vibrating from excitement. "What is it?"

Letting Italian sentences flow languidly from his lips, Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes filled with malice; it wouldn't do to let others hear what they were talking about, after all. "I have a charge now, Belphegor."

"A charge?" A tone of disapproving took over, the Namimori Middle student frowning. "Why?"

"His grandmother passed away recently, but no one wanted him. Kufufu~ Even the system didn't want him, so I volunteered."

"That little brat from the apartment next to yours?" The blond's face scrunched up, thinking of the teal-haired little boy who always seemed to invite himself around to Mukuro's and spend several hours insulting him and whoever was with him. "Stupid peasant, you should have kicked him out on his ass!"

Mukuro knew his boyfriend well enough to know the anger that was quickly overwhelming Bel. He reached out, gently putting his hand on the other's hip as he spoke calmly, knowing the smaller teenager wasn't all there. "I had a pretty good reason, Belphegor. I think you'll like it."

"What is it?" the sixteen-year-old spat, chewing at his lip.

The blue-haired male stopped walking, smirking widely. He reached out, caressing a soft cheek as his mismatched eyes searched for obscured ones. "I'm sure you'd love the idea of your own personal whore, now, wouldn't you?"

Bel's deadly aura froze at this suggestion. His pants tightened at the idea, a barely visible red tint crossing his cheeks. He soon nodded, not even having to _think _about it in order to agree. He moved his face towards the younger's, biting Mukuro's ear harshly.

"The peasant should be more careful about where he mentions these things, because the prince might just fuck him in public if he keeps getting horny like this~"

"Kufufu~ I know you would, Belphegor." Mukuro knew his boyfriend's hormone levels were very high, leaving the other insatiable and seemingly in a constant state of arousal. He didn't mind; Belphegor was certainly a very good lover.

_**~~XX~~**_

When Mukuro unlocked the door to his apartment not long later, he wasn't surprised to find that what had been a clean kitchen when he had left that morning was now covered in dishes, half-eaten meals strewn about carelessly.

"Wow." Bel kicked the door shut behind them as he looked around, searching for the obnoxious brat he had so often tried to strangle. "Even for lots of sex, I'm not sure it's worth having him here."

"It'll be fine, Belphegor." Mukuro dropped his school bag to the ground, stepping in to the living room. "Fran?"

There was a loud thud from down the hall seconds before Fran scrambled into the living room, a faint smile on his face. His tattered white singlet was stained with what looked like various colours of paint. His brown shorts were in a similar state, hanging halfway down his hips, too big for such a tiny body.

"What have you been doing?" Mukuro leant down, lifting the boy in his arms.

"Playing." Fran sounded so innocent in this moment, Mukuro dreaded what he would find later on; he was almost sure that by 'playing', Fran would have destroyed half of his belongings.

Bel watched as his boyfriend carried the younger back over to the front door. The blue-haired teenager leant down, unzipping his bag before he reached his hand in and pulled out a plastic bag. The blond cocked his head again as he realised that inside the plastic bag was the smallest size available in the Kokuyo uniform.

"Go put this on." Mukuro passed the clothing to the boy before he put the boy back on the ground, standing up straight. "You'll wear this every day, okay? There are more in case it gets dirty."

Fran nodded, leaving to find somewhere private he could get changed in. Mukuro went back to his boyfriend's side, leaning down and kissing soft lips gently before he was forced into a rough kiss; the younger male could understand that rough, forceful touches were all Bel knew, so he accepted it every time.

Bel's hands travelled down Mukuro's sides, sliding beneath the mist-patterned shirt the other wore most of the time. His fingertips caressed hardening nipples before he replaced them with his mouth, sucking and biting eagerly as he lazily rubbed his groin against the younger's thigh.

"Do you –"

"- I'm dressed, fairy."

Mukuro scowled as he shoved Bel away in annoyance, turning to look down at Fran. He was about to scold the youngest for calling him a fairy, only to have his breathing hitch as he felt familiar pressure in his crotch; though the uniform was _far _too big on Fran, Mukuro thought the boy looked just adorable in his favourite uniform.

Reaching out to pat teal hair, Mukuro smiled down at Fran as he nodded. "You look good in it, Fran. Never take it off unless I say you can."

"Oi…" Bel poked Mukuro's cheek as he dragged the other's attention back to himself. He pouted as he stomped his foot childishly, whining to the taller teenager. "I seriously thought I was just about to get a blowjob or something… Don't disappoint the prince like this!"

"Kufufu~" Leaning down once again, Mukuro ghosted spidery fingers against the older male's clothed groin. He soon started unbuttoning the pants, pulling the zip down before he reached in and freed the aching arousal begging for attention. "I've never disappointed you before, have I?"

Bel's face scrunched up in pleasure as he reached down, securing his fingers in blue locks as he felt hot breath blow over his shaft. Soft pants escaped his lips as he was soon enveloped into a wet cavern, groaning quietly.

Fran watched the two curiously, never speaking as he watched the act, just wondering what they were doing; he had never seen anything like this happen before, and he most certainly didn't understand what it meant – all he knew was that, after what seemed like several minutes, a loud cry filled the air as pearly white liquid started leaking down Mukuro's chin.

Blinking to himself, Fran just accepted it as it was and went to find something else to do; it wasn't interesting now that Mukuro had gotten back to his feet and moved to the kitchen to get food.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Where the hell have _you _been, brat?"

Bel blinked up at his guardian, having just walked into the dining room of his home. It was a large, spacious room with a table big enough for six people, three other people seated around it already.

"I was with my boyfriend." Bel took his seat across from the other blond, one that looked remarkably like him except for slightly longer hair that touched the other's shoulders.

"I fucking told you to be home half an hour ago!" The man with long, silver hair and dark eyes glared at the teen, only to be silenced by a wineglass that went flying past his head. "Voi! Xanxus, you fucking ass!"

"Shut the fuck up and eat." The other male, with a large scar on his cheek and dark, spiky hair with buzz cuts, continued cutting into his steak as if he hadn't just tried to assault the other.

"Ushishi~" Bel sat down at the table, pulling the plate that had been awaiting him close, his obscured eyes watching the argument before him with excitement; he loved watching whenever his two guardians fought because it was something that would always arouse him to no end.

"Hey, Bel."

Bel's grin slipped off his face at the other blond's voice, hunching over his food as he wrapped his arms around the plate. He glared at his lookalike, hissing, "Fuck off, Siel."

"I just want to know something~ Shesheshe~" A smirk even bigger than Bel's crossed the other's face, toying with the fork in his hands.

"What's that?" Bel never moved away from his food, trusting his twin brother to try and steal some once he was distracted.

"Did you fuck your boyfriend again?" The older twin licked his lips, a shiver of excitement running through his body. "Tell me all about it~"

"Get lost, creep."

"Ah, but I really _do _love thinking about how my little brother looks when he's caught in the throes of passion~ Sheshe~ I quite enjoy when you bring Mukuro over and fuck him, because I love hearing every sound you two make~"

"Kaching…" Standing up from the table, Bel pulled his plate into his arms. "Oi, Squa; I'm eating in my room tonight."

"Bring your shit out when you're done." The silver-haired male known as Squalo waved a dismissive hand in the air, his attention now focused on his phone.

"Tch…" Ignoring his brother's cat-calls, Bel moved out of the dining room and instead took the staircase up to the second floor, knowing he wouldn't get a moment's peace downstairs.

Deciding he would finish his dinner quickly and then text Mukuro instead of doing his homework, Bel locked the door behind him once he had entered his bedroom, weaving his way through the mess on the floor as he moved to his huge bed.

_I wonder if he can handle that little shit or not… _Taking a bite out of his sushi, Bel leant against the headboard as he turned to look out of the window, watching the night sky. _Probably not. This shit had better be worth it… _


	2. Chapter 2

Fran had been curious when Mukuro took him out of the apartment a few nights later and walked him to the other side of town; so far, he had spent all his time waiting for Mukuro to finish school and then letting the teenager kiss him in strange ways. It was weird to the boy, but he accepted it; he was quite the docile person beneath his snarky, sarcastic mannerisms.

"Where are we going, Master?" Fran's hand was entwined tightly in the older male's as they walked through the cold night air. He tugged his jacket tighter around him, shaking slightly from the temperature. "I'm really cold; can we go back home?"

Mukuro shook his head, squeezing the boy's hand. He stopped walking and leant down, shrugging his jacket off his lanky body. "We are going to see Belphegor, Fran. Have my jacket for now."

Fran didn't protest as another layer of clothing was added onto his body, instead welcoming it; anything to fight away the chilling breeze. "Are you guys going to play that wrestling game again? That's all you ever do together."

"Kufufu~" Heterochromatic eyes watched as Fran tripped over his jacket, the piece of clothing far too big on the boy. He instead scooped the other up in his arms, holding him close. "We do things other than that."

"Like fighting." Fran sighed, recalling the many times he had seen the blond hit his new master.

"Oya, don't be like that, Fran; Belphegor is just misunderstood because of his violent nature." The blue-haired male allowed Fran to snuggle in against him, the warmth comforting; over the days he had had Fran in his care, he had grown partial to the other's body heat. "He does not know anything _but _fighting."

The boy nodded, not entirely sold, but knowing he could trust Mukuro; the tall teenager was all he had now, after all.

"Where does Bel-senpai live?" Fran wrapped his arms around the other's neck, emerald eyes finding it hard to see in the darkness. "Is it close by? What if we get mugged, Master?"

Mukuro shrugged. "Why on Earth would anyone mug us, Fran? All I have is a phone, and even then it is really not worth the effort; it's a cheap one that doesn't work half the time. I'm sure muggers would want something better than _that_. I do not mind handing it over if they'll settle for it, though."

Fran nodded, relaxing a bit more; his Master was so brave! "Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

Fran fell quiet, humming to himself at this; he was content with just being in Mukuro's arms, seeing what was around him; back when he lived with his grandmother, he had been allowed to wander the streets, but he had never come _this _far before.

It felt like forever before Mukuro turned down a walkway leading to what looked like a _very _expensive double-storey home; the house was bigger than most others the boy had seen, looking as if it could house a dozen people comfortably. Its garden was neat and well-cared for, and the lawns were green and trimmed nicely. A fence hid the backyard from view, but Fran bet it was as eye-catching as the front of the house.

"How come Bel-senpai lives here, but you live in an apartment?" Fran stared into heterochromatic eyes as the teenager rang the doorbell politely.

"Because Belphegor's family has money and I don't."

"Master could live with them?"

Mukuro sighed. "It is not as simple as that, Fran."

"Why not?"

Before Mukuro could explain things, the door opened, and the man with long, silver hair who the teenager knew as Squalo looked down at them.

Dark eyes blinked before Squalo pointed to Fran. "Who's this?"

"This is Fran." Mukuro rested his chin on teal hair, his playful smile crossing his face. "He is my charge."

Squalo didn't question this, instead moving back to let the two into the house; Mukuro liked how Squalo stayed out of things that weren't his business.

"You should have texted me and said you were coming over; I would have picked you up." Squalo closed the door behind the younger males. He sighed before he shook his head, continuing on. "I'll take him and sit him in the living room if you want; I know how you and Belphegor are."

"Oh, no, it is quite alright." Mukuro sent his most charming smile to the man, clutching Fran tighter to him.

Squalo raised an eyebrow, having thought Mukuro would be mature enough to know he didn't need to cart a kid around with him when Belphegor's hormones were too much to handle.

"No fucking around in front of the brat, then – not in _my _house, anyway." Squalo sighed, wishing he could demand this from Mukuro at all times, but understanding that the second the blue-haired teenager stepped off his property, he had no right to tell the other what to do.

"Of course, Squalo." Mukuro nodded politely to the other, soaking in the warmth that was Belphegor's home; unlike his apartment which really had no heating and cooling whatsoever, _this _house always seemed to be kept at the perfect temperature. "It is your home and I will respect your rules."

"Thanks, brat." A large hand patted the younger on the head. "Belphegor's upstairs in his bedroom, I think."

"Come along, Fran." Mukuro put the boy down onto the ground, taking the tiny hand in his. He tugged Fran across the entrance hall, past the doors on either side of them, and to the staircase just off to their left. Fran stumbled up the steps, his clothing too big on him, but eventually, he had made it to the top and was led to the last door at the end of the top floor.

"Belphegor." Mukuro pushed the door open without invitation, stepping into a room messier than should be possible; clothing, both dirty and clean, was strewn across the floor, empty dishes were scattered all over the place as were books, DVDs, CDs, and even the occasional expensive item such as iPods and laptops – why Belphegor needed so many of them, Mukuro didn't think he would _ever _understand.

Helping Fran step across a sea of used tissues – how Bel could stand to leave such dirty things lying about, Mukuro didn't want to know – the blue-haired teenager finally made it to the bed his lover was lazing on.

"How many times have I asked for you to clean your room before I come over?" Mukuro sighed as he was ignored, instead pulled down for a rough kiss. When they broke apart for air, he continued on. "You know I don't like mess and disorganisation, Belphegor; it makes me uncomfortable."

"You just have OCD, don't you?" Bel pushed his laptop onto the mattress beside him as he moved closer to the wall, giving the younger two room to sit.

Mukuro huffed at the accusation. "I do _not _have OCD, Belphegor; I simply like being able to walk through a room and not have to worry about tripping over something and breaking my neck."

"I can navigate through here just fine." Bel shrugged, dropping his foot onto Fran's lap. "Massage the prince's feet for me, frog."

"Eww." Fran sniffed, pushing the offending limbs away from him. "They look like wrinkly old mutated potatoes, senpai; keep them away from me."

"You stupid frog!" Bel shouted, offended that someone could insult his feet in such ways; there wasn't anything wrong with them, and he didn't want to hear people telling him otherwise. "Massage them!"

Mukuro, who had gotten off the bed and started to clean the room, turned to look at the smaller two. He smirked. "Oya, Belphegor; not everyone wants to touch your feet. I'll massage them for you later once I've cleaned this mess up."

"But that's going to take too long!" Bel pouted, whining for a few minutes before he turned back to the game he had been playing on his laptop, annoyed that he hadn't gotten his own way.

"Well, you shouldn't leave your room so messy and maybe it _won't _take so long. Belphegor, why have you got the heater turned on?" Mukuro switched off the space heater and pulled its cord out from the electrical socket, moving to put it in the closet just across from him. "You'll cost Squalo and Xanxus money they shouldn't have to pay when there's a perfectly good central heating system in this house."

"They can afford it. And you're just jealous you live in a shitty apartment with no money or even heating."

"They don't have as much money as you seem to think." Closing the closet door behind him, Mukuro continued to gather belongings off the ground, doing several laundry and kitchen runs while he was at it.

As Bel waited for Mukuro to come back and massage his feet, he turned to look at Fran, finding emerald eyes were clouded in exhaustion. "Why are _you _tired? It's hardly even nine o'clock."

"He's not as old as you, Belphegor." Mukuro had returned, a few blankets in his arms. "He should have been in bed an hour ago."

Bel sneered, watching his boyfriend make up a bed on the floor. "You know, if he's really that tired, we could both just fuck him and make him go to sleep sooner."

Mukuro shook his head, putting on the finishing touches on the makeshift bed. "He isn't ready for that yet, Belphegor; he's still learning how to kiss before we move onto anything else."

"I want to watch you kiss him." It was an order, and Mukuro knew it.

"Patience, Belphegor." Grabbing a pillow from the mountain Bel slept with, he put it down with the blankets, making sure Fran would be comfortable. He then smiled at his handiwork as he gestured for the boy to come close, pulling Fran into his arms. "Are you ready, Fran?"

Fran nodded, his heart starting to race as he opened his mouth, waiting for Mukuro's tongue to enter it as it always did.

Bel moaned lustfully as he watched the way his lover cupped the boy's face in his hands before pressing their mouths together, tender as to not scare the boy. He reached down, palming his clothed crotch as he heard soft noises escape Fran's lips as the wet sounds of their kiss filled the air.

Fran's tiny hands gripped Mukuro's fingers as he tried to return the kiss with inexperience, his tongue brushing shyly against the bigger one. Mukuro pulled one hand from his cheek as he slid it down the scrawny body, resting at Fran's hip. He slid his digits beneath the red shirt, caressing the soft skin of the younger's stomach.

Fran squeaked as he pulled away for air, his smaller lungs trying their hardest to replenish their stock. His emerald eyes watched Mukuro with admiration for a few seconds before he moved closer, wrapping his arms around the teenager and hugging him tight.

"Time for bed now, Fran." Mukuro grabbed the tiny hips, guiding Fran down into the blankets. He tucked the boy in and caressed teal strands for a minute before he stood up and finished with his task of cleaning the room, having finally cleared enough space to make a bed.

"That's fucking hot." Bel was still palming himself as his obscured eyes followed Mukuro around the room. "I want to kiss him."

"Not just yet, Belphegor. He needs his confidence to be boosted a bit more before you can have him; you're too rough and you'll scare him away."

Bel pouted. "You're just being selfish."

"Kufufu~ In the meantime, you have me, Belphegor." Picking up an ornament that had been knocked from the shelf, he placed it back in its spot before he returned to the bed, climbing on and letting Belphegor roll him onto his back.

Their lips crushed against each other as Bel grinded their hips together, the two desperately needing their own releases. It soon came in the form of sex-induced cries, and then the two were curling up in the bed together, the laptop on Bel's stomach as they watched movies.

As it neared twelve o'clock, Squalo knocked on the door and poked his head in, finding the two teenagers absorbed in the laptop. "I'm just going to put Fran in the spare room."

"Why?" Belphegor sent his guardian a confused look, not understanding why the man would take him from them, especially since the boy was already asleep.

"Because he's a _kid, _and he shouldn't be in the same room as a fucking sex-addicted bratty teenager who has his boyfriend over." Squalo rolled his eyes. "Do you see where I'm going with this, Bel?"

"No." Bel truly didn't, not used to the man butting in on his personal life. "Can't he just stay there?"

"I would trust him to be in the same room as Mukuro, but not _you, _Belphegor." Squalo leant down, scooping Fran into his arms. The boy stirred and mumbled something, snuggling in closer to the long-haired male's chest. "I wouldn't trust _anything _in the same room as you."

Bel sneered before he decided his laptop was more important. "Whatever, Squa."

Mukuro watched Squalo leave the room before he yawned. "Belphegor, let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired." Bel really wasn't; he had insomnia, so it was always difficult at night times. "You can sleep."

Mukuro nodded. He peeled his jacket from his body and tossed it onto the end of the bed, leaving his mist-patterned shirt and white jeans on his body. He let his eyes slip closed as he moved closer to Bel, comforted by the older male's presence.

"Goodnight, Belphegor…" Mukuro kissed the blond's cheek in affection, and though it hurt him a tad to have the other ignore him completely, he didn't let it get to him; Bel was unstable, so this kind of behaviour was to be expected from him.

_**~~XX~~**_

Mukuro had been sleeping peacefully when he was startled into consciousness by someone shoving him off the bed and onto the hardwood floor beneath him. He gasped as his head hit the ground, biting his lip at the pain, but all attention soon left the dull throbbing as he felt someone punch him in the face.

"Belphegor!" Mukuro reached out, trying to push his boyfriend off him; he knew he hadn't done anything to provoke the other, but this was the kind of thing he had to expect if he wanted to be around Bel. He held the boy at arm's length, groaning as the other kneed him in the groin. "Belphegor, please stop!"

Bel screamed something incomprehensible as he growled loudly, trying to get the other back in his hands. He was oblivious to thundering footsteps approaching his room, and he didn't even notice his bedroom door banging against the wall. He just screamed again as hands grabbed him from behind, thrashing to get free.

"Bel, what the fuck's gotten into you?!" Squalo shook his charge violently, trying to snap him out of his state. "It's Mukuro! Calm the fuck down!"

Bel writhed in the man's arms, but when Squalo hugged him tight, preventing him from moving too much, he slowly started to calm down, recognising the familiar voice and warmth of his favourite guardian, dragging him out of the hallucination that had terrified him to his very core.

"Squ-Squ…" Bel sighed as he dropped his head to the man's chest, his obscured eyes wandering over to Mukuro, who was still on the ground. He didn't speak; he just turned his head so that his face was hidden in Squalo's warmth; he knew what he had done, and he was ashamed of it.

Mukuro rubbed at his face as he sat up, watching as the silver-haired man just held Bel tighter, resting his face in soft blond locks.

"Is he okay now?" Heterochromatic eyes watched as Squalo lifted his head.

"Yeah." Long fingers threaded through blond hair as Squalo picked his charge up from the ground and carried him over to the bed. "He just had an episode, I'm guessing."

"It is not his fault." Mukuro waited until Bel was back in bed, having been tucked in tight by the man. He climbed in next to his boyfriend, kissing soft lips gently. "He didn't hurt me; I am okay."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Mukuro shook his head, repeating again, "I am okay."

"Well, wake me up if you want me to take you back to your apartment."

"Thank you, Squalo; you are very good to me."

There was a bit more mutual respect between the two tallest males before Squalo left to go back to sleep, leaving Mukuro and Bel alone. Bel was still awake, lying on his side as he stared at the wall next to him. He trembled as he felt spidery fingers touch him, jerking away instinctively.

"If you need to talk to me, I am here for you, Belphegor." Mukuro knew for a fact that Bel was off his medication, though why that was, he didn't know; he knew Squalo was trying his hardest to get the blond back on it, but Bel was stubborn.

"…" Bel pulled the blankets tighter around him, sighing; he knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon.

Mukuro himself was no longer tired, watching Bel. It was hard for him to be with his boyfriend at times, the other's behaviour unpredictable at times due to his emotional instability, and coupled with his schizophrenia, it only made things harder. It wasn't the first time something like this would happen, and it wouldn't be the last; Bel wasn't violent due to his mental illness; he was naturally violent as a _person, _the schizophrenia having _nothing _to do with it. He had had an abusive background, and it was all he knew.

Mukuro tried not to let this get in the way of how much he loved his boyfriend, but some days it was harder than others; he didn't know how Squalo had been able to put up with this for so long.

Either way, Bel truly loved his boyfriend and only ever strived to make him happy – that was the whole reason he wanted to train Fran, so that if he weren't able to be there for the blond, someone else could be.

Maybe it was a plan cruel to Fran, insensitive to the boy's complete existence, but Mukuro just wanted Bel to be okay, and he would do whatever it took to make sure he was happy.

**Guys, I just want to make this clear to avoid stigma; schizophrenia RARELY causes violence. They're harmless when undergoing treatment and being supported, and are more of a danger to themselves than anyone else. Usually they're more afraid of mentally sound people than we are of them. Bel's just Bel, and his violence has little to do with his illness. Just please don't confuse that; stigma is a horrible thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fran was confused when he woke up the next morning and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He whimpered as he climbed out of the bed, finding that the room he was in was void of any other furniture besides what he had slept on and a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. The curtains had been closed, leaving the room in darkness, and the door was shut.

"Master...?" Warily, Fran approached the door. He opened it hesitantly before he poked his head out, calming down slightly as he recognised the hallway as the one he had been led into last night by Mukuro. Making his way to the bedroom he remembered was Belphegor's, he pushed the door open. "Master...?"

To the boy's immense displeasure, Mukuro was not in the room. Belphegor was, however, curled up beneath the blankets as he slept peacefully. Closing the door once again, Fran travelled downstairs, hoping he hadn't been forgotten as his guardian left for home. "Master?"

Choosing the doorway on his right, Fran stepped into what seemed to be the living room. It was unoccupied, leaving the teal-haired child to try another room. The kitchen across from the living room was empty as well, but the dining room next door was where everyone was.

"Master." Hurrying across the marble floor, Fran pulled himself onto Mukuro's lap. Noticing the bruising on the older male's face, he frowned before he reached up, ghosting chubby fingers against the darkened skin. "What happened to your face?"

Mukuro smiled in a reassuring manner. "It is nothing for you to worry about, Fran; I am fine."

The boy wasn't convinced, but he didn't press; he knew Mukuro would tell him if the other wanted him to know, after all. He instead nestled in close as lanky arms wrapped around him, leaning up to kiss the other. He was confused when the blue-haired male hastily pushed him back, not understanding why the other whispered no. "Master?"

Heterochromatic eyes glanced around the room, just glad that no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. "We don't do that with anyone but Belphegor around, alright?"

Fran didn't know why this was, but he didn't question it; his guardian seemed anxious enough. Instead, he asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"I only wanted toast, but Squalo will make you whatever you want."

The boy nodded, turning around to ask the long-haired man seated across from them for breakfast, but his attention was soon grabbed by the blond sitting next to the oldest male.

"Bel-senpai, I thought you were still sleeping." A teal head cocked to the side in confusion. "I was just in your room. How did you get down here before I did?"

Squalo snorted while Mukuro laughed. The silver-haired male was quick to clear things up. "He didn't; Bel's still asleep. This is Bel's twin, Rasiel."

"Oh." Fran nodded to himself as if he had made a huge discovery. "That's why he looks hairier than usual."

The other blond was quick to stop laughing, instead scowling as his hands clenched. He opened his mouth in order to say something, but just one look from his guardian silenced him; unlike Belphegor, he knew not to get on the man's bad side.

"How come Bel-senpai is still asleep?" Reaching out, Fran took a piece of toast from Mukuro's plate. He was grateful when the teenager slid the dish closer to him, inviting him for more.

"He sleeps a lot through the day because he can't always get to sleep or stay asleep at night." Mukuro patted teal hair in an affectionate manner. "Sometimes it's very hard for him to get up in the mornings, so Squalo lets him sleep."

"What about school?" Emerald eyes stared in wonder at Mukuro, unable to understand this; he had never had a problem with sleep before, and he didn't realise it existed.

"He just comes to school late once he's woken up."

Looking over to the boy he had been introduced to as Rasiel, Fran asked, "What about you, hairier-Bel-senpai? Do you sleep lots, too?"

Rasiel sneered as he shook his head. "Unlike Belphegor, I'm not fucking crazy. There's nothing wrong with me - _he's_ the lunatic in this household."

Squalo slapped his charge across the head before he shouted angrily, "Don't talk about your fucking brother like that! He didn't ask to be this way! You should show some fucking support to your brother because of the shit he has to go through instead of treating him as if he's a disease! It's not his fault, and it _never will _be his fault!"

Beneath long bangs, Rasiel's eyes narrowed. He pushed himself off his chair in silence, stalking out of the room.

"You'd better get your ass ready soon if you want me to drop you off at school, too!" Squalo sighed as the sound of a door slamming somewhere in the house answered him. "Fucking hell, they both really shit me sometimes..."

Fran frowned as he looked up at his guardian, not understanding why the man had suddenly gotten so angry; he wasn't used to shouting, his grandmother having been too kind to him and Mukuro being so soft-spoken and polite.

Glancing at his wristwatch, Squalo stood up from the table. He turned to look at Mukuro and Fran, speaking in a much quieter tone now. "We'll leave in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Squalo; I appreciate it." Mukuro was as calm as ever as he smiled playfully at the silver-haired male.

"What's he doing?" Fran reached out, taking another slice of toast from the plate.

"He is going to take me to school today; it's a long walk to the bus stop and it looks like it might start to rain soon. He's going to look after you today, too."

"Why?" Wide emerald orbs stared into heterochromatic ones. "Why aren't I staying home today?"

"Because I'm not leaving a fucking kid to sit in an apartment by themselves all day." Squalo had moved to take Rasiel's dishes out of the room, stopping by the doorway to look back at the boy. "You can come to work with me for the day and I'll take you home when they finish school. We'll stop on the way there to get you something to do for a while."

Fran stared at the taller male in awe, having not realised that there were other people out there who were as nice as Mukuro. "Okay."

Mukuro smiled as he finished off the last of his breakfast. "I'm ready, Squalo."

"Alright. Let me go see if that little shit's gotten himself ready or not." The adult was quick to exit the room, leaving Mukuro and Fran alone.

"Now, Fran," Mukuro started, a hint of seriousness in his tone. "You cannot tell Squalo_ anything _about what we do together, okay? Do not tell him we kiss, or that I touch you beneath your clothing, or else you're going to be in lots of trouble. It is a secret that only Belphegor can know about, alright?"

"Okay." Fran didn't truly understand why this was, but he didn't question it; he trusted Mukuro not to hurt him. "Is Squalo nice?"

"He is very nice; he is just very loud, but you will get used to it. Be good for him, alright? He has a lot going on for him already and has been very stressed lately."

Fran nodded. "Okay, Master. I'll be good."

"Good." Glancing at the doorway to make sure Squalo wasn't about to walk in on them, he pressed his lips to Fran's, reaching up to caress the younger's cheek still soft with baby fat. "You are very beautiful, Fran. I am eager to know what you will look like in ten years' time; I bet you will grow up to be a very desirable person."

Fran smiled, his eyes shining brightly. "Thank you, Master."

Mukuro smiled back, holding the younger tighter; Fran truly was beautiful, and he had high hopes for the other only becoming even more attractive as he aged.

_**~~XX~~**_

Fran had followed Squalo upstairs an hour later, having dropped Rasiel and Mukuro off at school. The boy was surprised that the man was willing to drive to the next town over to make sure the heterochromatic-eyed teenager got to his classes safely, but then again Mukuro _had_ said he was a nice person, after all.

"Are you going to wake Bel-Senpai up?" Emerald eyes looked up at Squalo, a curious expression on the boy's face. He was clutching a plastic bag tightly to his chest, some colouring books and pencils inside; Squalo had taken him into town after dropping the two teens off at school, letting him choose whatever he wanted to entertain himself with.

"I have to; I need to get to work soon." Squalo sighed as he lifted his hand, banging against the closed door that led into Belphegor's bedroom. He twisted the knob before he pushed it open, turning to speak once more to Fran before he stepped in. "Otherwise I'd let him sleep until he wakes up himself."

Bel stirred, but didn't wake; he instead just rolled onto his other side, tugging the blankets tighter around him. Squalo mumbled something before he walked over to the bed, reaching out to shake his charge awake.

"Belphegor, wake up; I need to get to work soon." The long-haired man hated disturbing Bel's rest, especially since the other needed it so badly, but he didn't have a choice; he needed to get the younger up and at school so he could be at work on time; there was enough conflict going on in his life and he didn't need to create more by being unreliable at his job, despite the fact that he worked harder than the rest of the company put together, always leaving him exhausted and run-down to the point he became emotionally unstable.

Bel whined as he tried to pull away from the hands on his body, frowning in his sleep; he was finally getting the rest he so desperately needed, and he didn't want it to end just yet. "Squa... Go 'way..."

Lifting the teenager off the bed and into his arms, Squalo growled as the other started to struggle. "Quit it, Bel! Wake up and get ready!"

Fran watched the blond writhe for a few seconds more before he started verbally protesting, his voice slurred with sleep. "Squa...! I dun' wanna go...!"

"You're going to school, brat." Sitting the student back on his bed, Squalo backed away. "Hurry up and get dressed; I don't have much time to get to work without that fuck-face being on my back."

The teal-haired boy continued to stare as Bel adamantly refused, kicking up a storm as he screamed and shouted and kept trying to lie back down beneath the blankets. Squalo shouted back at him, and though he had raised his hand to the younger a few times, Fran was surprised when the adult instead jerked it back to his own body instead of lashing out physically at the stubborn teenager; though he himself had never been hit by anyone before, Belphegor was violent - it had often made the young child wonder if he was hit a lot in his own home.

Leaving the room to go back downstairs and wait patiently, Fran was glad that the fighting soon drowned out and it was only muffled words now; he wasn't a fan of fighting, much preferring peace and stability.

Minutes passed, and soon enough the other two males came downstairs individually, Squalo muttering to himself as he headed into the kitchen to make lunch for everyone, and Bel coming to sit down on the couch as he ran a brush through his hair. He grumbled away for a few seconds before he turned to glare at Fran, as if it was the boy's fault the blond had been forced into waking consciousness.

"What?" Fran reached into his plastic bag, pulling out the small chocolate treat Squalo had bought for him. His emerald eyes bore into the other's blond bangs as he opened the packaging, not understanding the other's seemingly-intense stare. "Do I have something on my face?"

Bel didn't reply to this; he just watched as the smaller male bit into the chocolate, licking his lips hungrily.

"Bel-senpai, I -" Fran gasped lightly in surprise as a hot tongue licked his lips. He didn't move, letting Belphegor do as he pleased. He shivered as the wet muscle lapped at his face, feeling slender fingers curling into his shoulders. He glanced down, finding a large bulge in the teenager's pants, knowing the same thing happened to Mukuro whenever they kissed; if it was apparently something normal in these moments, how come it had never happened to him before?

"Shit..." When Bel pulled away, he was panting slightly. He slapped a hand down into his lap, curling his fingers tightly against his arousal. "You taste so good. I want to kiss you."

Fran stayed where he was, allowing the other to come closer to him once more. He felt both hands gripping tightly his shoulders once again, and just when their lips where about to make contact, they both pulled away as if they had been burnt, Squalo's arrival breaking them apart.

The man was standing in the doorway, staring at the two in silence for a few seconds, almost as if he were trying to decide what he had witnessed. He was quick to dismiss what he wasn't entirely sure he had seen right, knowing that his charge had a lot of peculiar habits, and it was probably nothing; there had been times before where he had thought he had seen the younger doing something sexual but had witnessed wrongly; instead, the blond had probably been licking up blood or something he had seen - it still didn't make it right, but there wasn't much he could do to scold Belphegor in his condition.

"What." Bel scowled at his guardian as he moved away from Fran, turning his body to the side so that Squalo couldn't see the bulge in his pants.

"Your lunch is on the counter, brat." Squalo stared for a few more seconds in a suspicious manner before he added, "Put it in your bag and get in the car. We're leaving."

Bel growled as he thumped his fists against the couch, throwing another tantrum. "No! I'm not going to school!" Pointing to his lap, he made an even bigger scene. "Can't you see I'm hard?! I don't want to get in the car and let you watch me jerk off! That's creepy!"

"No; what's creepy is _you _jerking yourself off to Xanxus and I fucking! Get in your room if you have to! You've got five minutes!"

"Five minutes isn't enough to get me off! Just leave me here with the stupid frog and _you _can go to work!"

Squalo shook his head, his eyes burning with anger. "I'm not leaving him here with you, Belphegor! Go do what you have to and then get in the fucking car!"

Fran blinked as the teenager stormed off, not understanding what had happened. When he questioned this, all he received from Squalo was the man telling him not to worry about it.

"It just shits me when he does this crap all the fucking time!" Squalo ran gloved fingers through his hair, glancing at his wristwatch. "Now I'm going to be late for work, and my partner's foster brothers are going to give me shit for it!"

Fran cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because they're fucking assholes, and are heading this branch of the company." Squalo clawed at his face, a deep breath leaving his lips. "I swear they have it out for me, those fucking homophobes."

"Homophobes?" Fran blinked.

"You'll understand when you're older." Patting the boy on the head, Squalo grabbed the plastic bag from him. "I'll put this in the car now so you don't forget it."

The teal-haired boy jumped to his feet, scurrying to keep up with the older male. He smiled at the man his head tilted back so that he could see the other. "Are homophobes people who don't like you and another boy together? Because the people who live in the apartments around me and my Master don't like him because he's with senpai."

"You're a smart kid, Fran." The adult offered a grin towards the younger. "You should go to school instead of staying in the apartment all day every day; someone as bright as you needs an education - that's why I make Belphegor go, even when he doesn't want to; because he has so much brains but would never put it to work otherwise."

"I've never been to school before." Fran looked at the older male in awe.

"You should definitely talk to Mukuro, then; you're old enough to start school." Leading the boy through the hallway and into the connecting garage, Squalo pulled his keys from his pocket before he unlocked his sleek black Mercedes. "Just put your shit down on the backseat for now; we'll be going as soon as that brat's ready to leave."

Fran nodded, doing as told. He was curious about Belphegor and his family, only just realising how little he knew of the others; while the blond in question spent a great deal of time with Mukuro, the topic of those he lived with never really came up - it was almost... _avoided, _to an extent.

The boy couldn't understand why that was; Squalo was such a nice person to him, and though he didn't know Rasiel or the man's partner, he was sure they would be just as friendly as the long-haired male.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Belphegor hated his brother was an understatement; he resented the older twin with every fibre of his very _existence_, and he just wanted for the other to die already.

Especially right now, as they sat next to each other in class.

"Oi, Belphegor."

Bel flinched as his mirror image poked his arm roughly with the tip of a pen. He grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he lifted his hands into the air, putting them over his face as if to hide it from view. "Fuck off!"

"Sheshe~" Rasiel leant across his desk, his hot breath billowing against the weaker male's ears. He felt his groin twitch at the proximity, hating how his brother never allowed for him to come close. "Who are you talking to, Belphegor?"

Bel growled as he turned to send the other student a hateful glare. "You know damn well who I'm talking to! He won't shut up; all I can hear is his voice!" Letting out a frustrated noise, he added, "And now he's laughing at me!"

Rasiel cocked his head to the side, a mischievous smirk on his face. "You're making things up again, aren't you? No one's talking to you - stop lying for attention, you little whore."

Bel's breathing hitched at these words, obscured eyes narrowing in loathing. "He's standing behind me, Siel! He's right in my fucking ear! I'm trying to block him out but I can't!" The blond didn't notice that the class had fallen silent, all eyes turning to fix on the twins. "He won't - stop fucking touching me, you asshole! Leave me alone!"

Rasiel chuckled at his brother's seemingly-unprovoked outburst, leaning his elbow on the desk so that he could rest his chin in his hand. "No one touched you, brother. You're crazy; you lie about things like this all the time just for some sympathy from Squalo. There's no one behind you, and I'm the only one talking to you. Squalo should never have taken you out of that crazy hospital - you looked so sexy in that straitjacket. You're not just a lying little attention whore; you're fucking crazy."

Bel snapped at these words, flinging himself out of his chair and towards his brother. He growled loudly as he knocked Rasiel from his own seat, the two becoming tangled together as punches and kicks were thrown, loud shouts and snarls filling the air. Some of the students screamed as they backed away from the vicious fight while the teacher ran to the door, seeking help to separate the brawling twins.

"I fucking hate you!" Bel screamed, knowing that he wasn't as strong as his brother, and he was the one getting his ass kicked. "I wish you were dead! I hate you so much! I should kill you like he tells me to!"

"If I didn't want to fuck you so badly, I'd make Squalo put you back in the loony bin where you belong, you freak!" Rasiel growled loudly as he rolled his brother onto his back, holding the younger down as he pummelled the boy in his face. "All you're good for is fucking and nothing else! Kill yourself!"

By now, the two boys had been pried apart by teachers, the teenagers being dragged past their horrified classmates and out of the room towards the principal's office. They spat and clawed at each other as best they could, but the staff had been informed enough of their behaviour to know to keep them as far away from each other as possible – it was something that needn't have been told to them; it was only to obvious watching the way they constantly conflicted with each other.

Once the twins had finally been brought in to the office and held down by the teachers on separate sides of the room, Squalo was called, and then they were just waiting for the man to come and collect his kids.

_**~~XX~~**_

Fran had been surprised when Squalo had picked him up and stormed out of his office just seconds into a phone call; what surprised him even more was that he had soon been taken back to Belphegor's school, and this time Squalo took him into the building, stomping through the hallways as he made his way somewhere that seemed like he had been there enough times to know exactly where to go.

Stepping into another office, emerald eyes looked around the tidy room to find both Belphegor and Rasiel being restrained by teachers, the two starting to bruise and, in the younger blond's case, bleed from somewhere behind his long bangs as well as his nose.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran let go of the large hand he had been holding as he made his way over to the other, wondering what had happened in their absence; surely this kind of situation wasn't normal, right?

"What the fuck did you two little shits do this time?" Squalo growled, his eyes darting at the occupants of the room. "Do you have any idea how much fucking trouble I'm going to be in if anyone realises I've left work?"

"Bel started it!" Rasiel pointed in an accusing manner at his brother, a firm frown on his face.

"I don't care who started it!"

"Due to their behaviour, I'm issuing a suspension for them both..." The principal, a small man with black hair, spoke quietly, knowing first-hand how aggressive Squalo could become when it came to the twins; the long-haired man was protective of them, and he wouldn't take shit from anyone when it came to them. "Two weeks."

"How many fucking suspensions are you guys going to get before you learn?" Moving to Rasiel first, Squalo tugged the oldest twin to his feet before dragging him over to the other two males. "I swear, if I get in shit at work because of you..."

"Bel started it by being a freak!" The slightly-taller twin sneered at his brother, enjoying the frown the younger made. "You should just send him back to the damn loony bin!"

"Leave me alone!" Bel screamed, throwing his weight forward in an effort to get out of the restraining arms and back at his brother. "I hated it there! I'm never going back!"

"Bel, shh." Squalo let go of the first-born, moving instead to Bel's side. He helped the younger to his feet, hugging him tight. "You're not going back, Bel. Calm down." The boy wrapped his own arms around Squalo, burying his face in the man's stomach. Looking at the principal, the oldest male demanded an explanation; he wouldn't put up with the kids fighting like this - not at all.

"Words were exchanged between them, and then Belphegor made the first move," the black-haired man said softly. "I understand Belphegor's condition, but you should really still be disciplining them both."

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids!" Squalo snapped, holding the back of Bel's head as he pressed the younger's face closer to his body. "What the fuck was said between you two, you little shits?!"

"Belphegor was being his usual freaky self and talking to things that don't exist." Rasiel mocked. "He wouldn't believe me when I said there was no one behind him."

"There was!" Bel snapped. "That man who follows me was there! He kept talking to me and telling me things I didn't want to hear!"

"It's not real!" The stronger blond argued. "It's all in your head, freak!"

"No, it's not!"

"Siel, shut your mouth!" As furious as the man was with his older charge, he knew he couldn't take it out on Bel; the boy truly believed his hallucinations to be real. Wrapping one arm around the younger's shoulders and using his free hand to caress a blond head, Squalo let his demeanour soften. "I believe you, Bel."

Bel sniffed as he shook his head. "No, you don't... No one believes me about that man... Those stupid doctors at the hospital didn't believe me, and forced pills down my throat because of it. He scares me, Squa... He really scares me..."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." Leaning down to pick the fragile blond up in his arms, Squalo carried the boy. Bel wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he hid his face in his guardian's chest, sniffing some more. Reaching down, the man grabbed Fran's hand again, tugging the silent child towards the door. Calling for Rasiel over his shoulder, Squalo was quick to leave the premises, just wanting to get Bel home and comfortable before he got back to work - he hoped his absence hadn't been noticed by anyone, but he doubted it.

Leading the younger three out to his car, Squalo stopped by the passenger side door in order to pull his keys from his pocket and unlock the vehicle. He growled and reached out, slapping Rasiel's hand away as the older twin tried to get in the front seat. "Get in the back."

"Why?"

"Because Bel's sitting in the front."

Fran blinked, watching as Rasiel threw a tantrum over not getting the front seat. He didn't understand how the two could be so childish, and he was glad that neither he nor Mukuro was stubborn enough to behave so pettily.

"If you didn't treat your brother like shit, you would have sat in the front!" Squalo ripped open the back door, gesturing for his charge to get in. "Unless you want to walk home, I suggest you sit your ass down!"

Rasiel glared reproachfully at his guardian before he did as told. He growled, clenching his hands into fists as Fran clambered over his lap to sit on the other side. "Use the damn door, you -"

Squalo was quick to slap the teenager across the head. "Don't talk to him like that, Siel." Slamming the back door shut, the man moved to sit his youngest charge in the front seat. Bel was reluctant to let go of him, but soon allowed himself to be strapped into his seat peacefully. Kicking the passenger door shut, he then moved to the driver's side.

"How come you never hit Belphegor?" Rasiel sent his younger twin a scathing look. "You hit me upside the head all the time, but you don't ever lay a finger on him."

"Because Bel doesn't need to be hit, Siel." Starting the car, the long-haired man checked his surroundings before he moved the car away from the curb. "It only makes him angry and doesn't teach him anything - there are nicer methods that work with him, and you know this."

Rasiel fell silent, crossing his arms against his chest as he glared out of the window. Bel himself was quiet, looking at his lap as his fumbled with his hands, muttering inaudible sentences every now and then to someone the others couldn't see. Fran wasn't bothered by these happenings; Mukuro had already explained to him that the younger blond wasn't well in the head, and that Bel just needed to be loved and supported and never judged for what he couldn't help.

~~XX~~

Fran was glad to see that when Squalo had finished work and the two had returned to the man's home, Mukuro was already there; the blue-haired teenager was sitting on the downstairs couch with Bel resting his head on his lap. The tallest teenager smiled as he gestured for Fran to approach them.

Squalo followed behind the teal-headed boy, making his way over to his charge. He patted blond hair before he said, "Feeling okay now, brat?"

Bel nodded, leaning into the touch. "I was fine once they fucked off and left me alone."

"Who are 'they', Belphegor?" Mukuro tenderly brushed apart blond bangs, his spidery fingers caressing the other's soft cheek.

"Siel and that asshole who follows me." Bel rolled over, burying his face in against his boyfriend's stomach. "I'm glad Siel is with that stupid marshmallow freak because now he can leave me alone."

Squalo sighed. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll be out later to get you all dinner."

Mukuro watched the man leave the room, hoping the other hadn't had too hard a time at work; Squalo went through enough crap as it was without needing to put up with it at his job as well.

Turning to Fran, the blue-haired male asked, "Is he okay?"

"He went quiet when we got back," the youngest explained. "He got yelled at by three other men, and it felt like forever before they left again. He seemed a bit sad."

As if Bel had just taken notice of his guardian's absence, he rolled onto his back, looking up at Mukuro. "Where'd Squa go?"

"He is taking a nap, Belphegor."

As soon as these words registered in his mind, the blond reached out and grabbed Fran's hair, dragging the boy down to his lap. He used his free hand to unclip his belt before he pulled the zip down, freeing his slightly-hardened arousal. "Blow me, frog."

Fran just blinked before he looked questioningly at Mukuro, not understanding what was being asked of him; was he expected to just blow on Bel's shaft? But what was the purpose of that?

"Kufufu~" Mukuro reached out, placing three fingers against his charge's lips. "Just suck on my fingers for a few minutes, Fran; make sure to swirl your tongue around them. I will teach you how to do it because this is what Belphegor wants you to do to him."

Fran nodded, accepting the digits into his mouth in a trusting manner. He sucked slowly at them for a few seconds before he started moving his tongue along them, wondering if he had to do to Bel what he saw Mukuro do all the time; was he going to get on his knees and take the blond into his mouth as well?

"That's good, Fran." Snaking his hand down to the boy's own lap, he rubbed his palm against the other's limp member hidden by clothing. "Do you like the feel of this?"

Fran moaned softly at the sudden surge of strange-feeling sensations through his groin and stomach. He nodded, wanting to experience more of it.

"If Belphegor is happy with how you pleasure him, I will make it feel even better for you." Mukuro pulled his fingers from the younger's mouth, replacing them with his tongue. He held Fran close as he kissed the other passionately, feeling the other weakly press back against his tongue in a stunned manner. His eyes were full of affection as he smiled, running his finger against soft lips. "Belphegor has had a bad day, so make him feel good, okay?"

Fran nodded, letting the same three fingers invade his warm cavern once more. He sucked away happily as his guardian fondled him, and soon enough, he was wrapping his mouth around the blond's fully-hard shaft, drawing whimpers and moans from the oldest male.

As promised, Mukuro made him feel good for having done so well on his first attempt, bringing the youngest to his first orgasm with his own mouth. Bel watched tiredly, very much enjoying the boy's loud cries of pleasure he had never felt before. He waited until the harsh pants had died down before he let his eyes slip closed, resting his head once again on Mukuro's lap as he curled his fingers into the other's green uniform jacket, letting himself drift off into sleep, soothed by the spidery fingers that played with his hair.

Letting Fran clamber onto the couch next to him, Mukuro wrapped his arm around his charge, holding the youngest close; he himself was undeniably hard, but he didn't mind ignoring it - Fran was still learning, and he didn't need to pleasure them both just yet after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A few nights later, Bel found himself lying back on his bed with textbooks scattered around him, his pen abandoned by his side as he flipped through his notes from his health class. He curled his toes as his phone beeped from his lap, not minding the distraction since he hated homework, but knowing he needed to at least do _some _revision as he had a test tomorrow morning.

Leaving his phone where it was, Bel flipped the page, obscured eyes drinking in his neat handwriting. He was at peace for the moment, having spent some time pleasuring himself and then finding that he was in pleasant silence, no one whispering or screaming away at him, telling him things he didn't want to hear.

"You shouldn't be doing homework on your bed, Belphegor."

Bel growled as the serenity was broken by the voice he hated most. Turning to glare at his brother, the younger twin instinctively moved away, not wanting the other anywhere _near _him. "Fuck off! I'm busy!"

"Squalo's not home, you know." Rasiel closed the distance between them until he was standing by the edge of the bed, a sneer on his face. "Neither is Xanxus; they went out drinking with Lussuria."

"Why are you telling _me _this?" Snarling when he felt the older male's hand on his shoulder, Bel felt his temper getting the better of him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

The stronger twin ignored this as he instead reached out, grabbing all of the homework and textbooks he could. He threw them to the ground as he smirked at the younger's complaints, lastly grabbing the notes Bel was reading. He tore them in half before tossing them carelessly behind him, effortlessly blocking the punch that was swung at him.

"I hate you!" Bel screamed, trying to attack his brother, only to have the other climb onto the bed and pin him down easily. "I hate you so fucking much! I'm going to kill you!"

"Shh, brother. Shesheshe~" Gliding his fingers down the slightly smaller body, Rasiel soon slipped them beneath the school shirt, touching the soft skin of his brother's stomach. "You're making me so hard, Belphegor."

"Get the fuck off!" Writhing beneath Rasiel, Bel tried his hardest to dislodge the stronger male, only to have both of his wrists grabbed and held above his head.

"Shh…" In a mock-soothing manner, the older male caressed the boy's cheek for a few seconds before he leant down, crushing their lips together. He felt Bel freeze beneath him, and it only made him kiss harder; Belphegor probably had no idea just how appealing he was making himself in this moment.

Bel snarled and struggled as best he could when he felt spidery fingers unbuckling his belt, but nothing he could do was enough to stop warm fingers from closing around his flaccid shaft. He screamed furiously as those same digits travelled lower, poking and prodding at the younger's entrance.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Bel screamed, thrashing harder than ever as he felt a hard shaft rubbing against him. He was blinded by rage, deafened by the laughter and taunting that came from both his brother _and _his delusions, but when a pain he had never felt before overwhelmed him, the boy's shouts quickly turned to cries of pain, whimpers for the other to stop. Tears slipped down pale cheeks, landing on the pillow beneath Bel's head, but there was nothing he could do; the pain was too much, and Rasiel wasn't going to stop – not even after climaxing three separate times, both inside and on his brother's body.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Master…" Fran moaned at the feeling of Mukuro's finger caressing his inner walls, having never felt such a strange sensation before. His hips arched into the teenager's touch, unable to get enough of it; ever since Belphegor and Mukuro had touched him, it was something he craved. "Master… Mmm…"

Mukuro smiled, squeezing the erection seated comfortably in his palm. "I will not use another finger until you are used to this feeling, Fran. When Belphegor has his way with you, he will want to be very rough; I will be gentle to you until you are confident you can handle a harder pace."

"Master…!" Fran squeaked as he felt his climax wash over him. He blinked a few times to clear his hazy mind before he registered the feeling of Mukuro pulling his finger out of him. Pushing himself up onto shaking elbows, the boy questioned, "But what about you, Master? Will you be rough, too?"

Shaking his head, Mukuro leant down to draw his charge into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced together until Fran was out of breath, the teenager waiting patiently for his own turn at pleasure. "I want you to be able to pleasure Belphegor as best you can; he is more than deserving of it. I would only ever be slow and gentle with you, Fran, but Belphegor is not as patient as I am; he cares more for his own pleasure than that of his partner's; that's why we have to get you used to it so it's not as painful and frightening for you."

Fran nodded, knowing this was reasonable. Lying back down in the bed, the boy allowed a soft smile to cross his face as the other pulled the blankets over his thin body and tucked him in tight. Pressing into the hand that was now caressing his head, Fran uttered a soft, "Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight, Fran. I will lay with you until you fall asleep." Making himself comfortable beside the younger, Mukuro watched his charge slowly drift into sleep.

Fran, who was on the verge of oblivion just a few minutes later, was quickly startled back into waking consciousness by the sound of Mukuro's phone ringing. "Master…?"

"It's okay, Fran," Mukuro promised, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "It's only Squalo calling; go back to sleep."

Fran nodded, closing his eyes as he listened to the conversation.

"Good evening, Squalo." Mukuro was as polite as ever as he addressed the older male, knowing the other only ever called him in regards to Belphegor; the man knew not to encroach on his kid's relationship, so refrained from anything that could be deemed as too personal unless he had no other choice. "Is everything okay?"

"I can't find Belphegor anywhere." There was a hint of worry in the long-haired male's voice, but it wasn't surprising; Bel had a history of running away from home, after all. "Is he with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day." Mukuro himself became worried at this, knowing his boyfriend was too unstable to be left alone without supervision; it could lead to either himself or someone else getting badly injured otherwise.

"Voi, that fucking brat… I left him with Siel so Xanxus and Lussuria had a fucking designated driver and didn't get themselves into shit, and I come home to Siel telling me Bel is gone. He hasn't got his phone or anything; he's left it on his bed."

"Do you want me to go and see if I can find him? I know where he usually hides when he has run off."

"I've already driven out and checked those spots, and he's not there. Don't leave your home; he might show up in an hour or two. I'm going down to the police station to make a report."

Mukuro nodded, reaching out to ruffle Fran's hair. "I will call you if he comes here."

"Thanks, brat. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something."

"Goodnight, Squalo."

"Night, brat…" With that said, the man ended the call.

"Master, what's going on?" Emerald eyes had opened once again, confusion shining in them.

"It's alright, Fran," Mukuro soothed. "Squalo just doesn't know where Belphegor is."

"Is he okay?" The concern in Fran's voice made his guardian smile.

"I am sure he will be; Belphegor can most certainly take care of himself." Climbing off the bed, Mukuro stretched. "I will sleep out in the living room for tonight, just in case he shows up."

"Okay, Master." Snuggling back into his blankets, Fran closed his eyes, slipping back into oblivion.

Mukuro sighed as he left the room, heading to the couch. He sighed, wishing Belphegor wasn't always so difficult; he knew not to blame the older male, but Belphegor just didn't seem to care that he always put the ones who loved him through _a lot _of stress.

Hoping that his boyfriend would either be found or show up to his front door soon, Mukuro laid down and turned the TV on. It wasn't easy being with someone like Belphegor, but he really _did _love the smaller male.

Hopefully one day Belphegor would get better and calm down, and return the love he was always given on a daily basis.


End file.
